A Legend of Founding
by Here Forever
Summary: Each founder had three helpers and each helper had been given a charm to come to Hogwarts after one thousand years.  The builders are comming to judge Hogwarts.  Shall the castle be found wanting?  HP xover with multiple anime
1. Prologue

Each founder had three helpers and each helper had been given a token to come to Hogwarts after one-thousand years. The builders are coming to judge Hogwarts. Shall the castle be found wanting?

This story contains characters and places from the following: Yu-Yu Hakusho, Gundam Wing, Yu-Gi-Oh, Inuyasha, Naruto, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, Death Note, FullMetal Alchemist, Avatar and Harry Potter. I do not own any of them!

Prologue:

_**A Legend of Founding**_

_ Two women and two men came together over one thousand years ago with an idea in mind, a bold and cunning idea. Their goal was to build a school. However this school was not to be an ordinary school, it would be a school of witchcraft and of wizardry. Unlike the other magic school of the time it would accept all regardless of ancestry and age._

_ Only one problem existed, the problem of mundane, the non-magical folk. They were breaking out of their imposed era of ignorance and were exploring the world. A school such as one they wanted to build would not go unnoticed. Disappointed at their revelation the four witches and wizards made a vow. Each would set off on their own explorations and find something to help in the building of their school and something to keep it from the hateful ideals of the mundane. With their vows binding them and the date set for their next meeting they left. One wizard went immediately to a trusted advisor and the other set off in hopes of luck. The witches however stayed together for a brief period of time. Both of then knew they needed help, and not the help mere humans were limited to. Together they scoured libraries looking for anything that could assist them. The wise witch found her answers first and set off to look in other worlds. The patient witch took much longer but she too set off to other worlds with help in mind and hope in heart._

_**3 years later**_

_ Three years after four young, hopeful witches and wizards set off on a quest for help in the building of their vision all four returned. Each one of them brought others with them. The wizard, Godric Gryffindor, who had asked a trusted advisor for help had returned with three people of fire, Hatake Kakashi, Roy Mustang, and Zuko. All of them were injured or handicapped in the eyes of the other wizard. Two were missing an eye and one had a large burn scar on half of his face._

_ The second wizard, Salazar Slytherin privately believed his help was best. With him he had brought three beings of death. One true Shinigami called Ryuk, a self-proclaimed Shinigami, Duo Maxwell and a lord of the afterlife, Koenma. Who could protect better from death than death himself._

_ The wise witch had brought three of power. One was a mage whose power was quite literally unparalled. This mage had only a simple address of Fai and he steered quite clear of everyone expressing interest only in the forest. The other two she had brought with her were bitter enemies she had trapped in unbreakable vows. One was a thief lord with a sharpness not seen in men, he addressed himself as Bakura. The last was a magician as well, a magician of the shadows and his name was Set._

_ The final member of this group came to the clearing and the others looked on in anger. The patient witch, Helga Hufflepuff, had brought nothing with her. Before words could fly she explained the absence of her helpers. All were demons and wished not enter into something that they did not know the outcome of. However, is all four of them would swear to bear no grudge against the demons Helga need just call and they would come._

_ Tempers flared and magic sang until they all came to decision. It was decreed that all four would accept the help of demons if they, with their longetivity would allow all the helpers to come back in one thousand years to judge the progress of the school. Helga called and all three came and held council with all the others who had come to help. A charm was given to each and in one thousand years all would be summoned to evaluate the school. _

_ With camaraderie all began to work. Slowly but surely a castle began to form, then the work was suddenly done and all but the four witches and wizards went to their homes to wait until they were summoned back. Hogwarts had been built and it was up to Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw to fill it up and make it last._

_Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Helga Hufflepuff_

_Salazar Slytherin_

_Godric Gryffindor_

_987 A.D._


	2. A Legend Found

Once again I do not own Harry Potter!

WARNING: Past events will differ, but only slightly from the book ending (HP) and the timelines will not be precise!

"Mione, why on earth do you absolutely insist on having Harry come and look into this stupid legend of yours? He is an auror now and is helping catch the bad guys, not reading random legends," a gangly red head said out loud as he tried to catch up with a shorter bushy-haired woman.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione fumed without stopping her stride, "I will have you know that legends are not stupid! Plus Harry is always interested in hearing about Hogwarts, legend or not."

"Bloody book-obsessed maniac," the red head grumbled as he looked at the retreating bushy haired girl's back.

"I heard that Ronald! Another mumble out of you and you are sleeping on the couch and the cat gets your side of the bed."

The annoyed look on Ron's face as he hurried to catch up with his wife was one that many husbands are familiar with.

"I still say you are just going to be bothering Harry," Ron said petulantly as he caught up, "but we'll go anyway," he hastily tacked on recognizing his wife's breaking point.

"Yes, we will and then you will eat our words."

"Yes, dear"

**Ministry of Magic, Junior Auror Office: 02:00 pm**

"Glaring at your paper-work won't kill it Harry."

"GAHHH!" thump, whoosh.

"Honestly Harry."

"Err, sorry bout that Mione, Ron, but don't worry it is just regular paper." Harry explained sheepishly as he stood up and started collecting the now scattered papers.

"Catching bad guys Ron?" Hermione stated dryly with her eyebrows raised.

"Well, umm, paperwork is important too!" Ron said rather weakly.

Harry then cleared his throat and said slowly, "Ron if you repeat that I will dismember you, PAPERWORK IS NOT BLOODY IMPORTANT!"

"Language," Hermione huffed, "but I can see where you would get frustrated with the stacks of paper, the many stacks of paper." She added looking at the mess of paper.

"The ones that seem to be reproducing quite fast," Harry added sagely.

"Umm… mate, paper can't reproduce, but" Ron added seeing the gleam in Harry's eyes, "maybe yours is a new breed."

"Honestly Ronald, now Harry, reproducing paper out of the way I found something fascinating!"

"When haven't you?" Harry asked. "Hah, told you," Ron stated quite pleased with himself.

"Not that I don't want to know Mione, anything is better than paperwork. So explain away maybe I can mould it into an excuse to get out of the office." Harry's eager eyes and wide smile made Hermione sigh.

"Very well, it is a legend about the founding of Hogwarts,"

"Err, Mione I know the legend of the founding of Hogwarts with the four founders."

"Silly it is different; the legend tries to explain the complexity of the wards and the castle itself by giving the founders accomplices. The legend even goes as far as to say that demons assisted during the construction of Hogwarts! Although we know that demons haven't existed for millennia the main issue I have is that someone had the absolute gall to sign the founder's names on the original transcript we found!" The sudden forcefulness behind Hermione's words caught Harry of guard and then her words caught up to him.

"Wait!"

"I know isn't it horrible, this person is desecrating history!"

"Horrible, yes it is but more importantly I can ask my boss if I can go look for the guy who forged this! Field work here I come! YES!" with that Harry zipped out the office door.

About 30 seconds later a faint, "Are you guys coming or what?" echoed down the hallway.

"Coming!" they both echoed back as they too started towards the door with bemused smiles.

**15 minutes later Head Auror Office**

"Come on sir, please!" Harry begged with his hands folded in front of him. "It will get you out of my, I mean it will get me out of your hair and I will catch a desecerteor, err ders, umm…"

"Desecrator, Harry, desecrator" Hermione filled in for him watching as the Head Auror was cajoled into writing up a new case.

"Yes, that is it! Desecerter of history!"

After Harry had finished his attempt at persuasion Hermione chimed in, "Please sir would you allow Harry out on this? We have always solved mysteries together and it would be lovely to have someone familiar along in my crusade against this _abomination_ in history." The gleam in her eye and the sickly sweet smile Hermione gave the Head Auror would have made anyone sweat.

"Fine Potter, you can find this person with Weasley and Weasley, just don't cause too much trouble or collateral damage."

"Thanks sir!" Harry yelled as he was backpedaling out the door and saluting.

Hermione and Ron stared after Harry. "Well," started Hermione,"thank you for lending us Harry Mr. Shacklebolt and we will see you later."

"Yep, bye sir!" Ron finished as they both turned and left the office.

As soon as the last of their footsteps vanished Shacklebolt slumped over and his head hit the desk with a thud, "Why did I pass that Potter kid again, Oh yeah he killed a bloody Dark Lord. I need more whiskey," he mumbled into his desk.

Please Review and give ideas!


	3. Godric's Guests

Once Again I do not own!

Godric's Guests

**September 1 Central Headquarters 10:45 AM**

"Sir, your paperwork is due by noon," a crisp voice announced as the door to an office swung opened. A blonde woman dressed in military blues stood in the door with a folder tucked under one arm and a blasé expression on her face.

"But Hawkeye…. I don't wan-"the man behind the desk started to say as the woman reached for her holster.

"BAM!" the hole in the wall right next to the man's eye patch seemed to be incentive enough to start working.

"I'm working, working! Busy as a bee!" he exclaimed while attempting to zoom through reading and signing the stacks of paper surrounding him.

"Good," said the stone-faced blond woman as she holstered her gun, "I will be collecting at noon General."

"Yes ma'am" said General Mustang as he watched his subordinate close the door behind her as she left him.

"Whoo...for a minute there she looked a lot more pissed than usual." A grin stretched across his face as he set down his pen and slowly stood up watching the door. He grabbed his gloves and coat before snickering, however as his hand was reaching for the door a soft sound made him pause.

"Hhrrrrrmmmm…."*Thump*

"What the? OH SHIT!" the loud exclamation was followed by a desperate scramble to grab a flat piece of wood about the size of a grape from inside his boot.

*Crash!* Well, there goes the lamp, I'll fix that later. "AHA! Found it! Oops…"

*Crack*

"General are you alright?'

*Knock knock*

"General? General I'm comin' in." a soft voice announced before the door opened again except instead of the blonde woman there was a blonde young man.

"General? Hey where are you? Brother and I need to report." While saying this the young man stepped into the office and started to look around noticing the open drawer, missing coat and broken lamp.

As the boy started to turn around his stride lengthened and, "Brother! Someone just ransacked the general's office!" echoed down the hallway.

**September 1 Hokage Tower Missions Office 11:00 AM**

"You, Naruto and Sakura should only take about 2 weeks for this mission, including travel. The only warning I have for you is that there is a small possibility of an Akatsuki safe-house located in Yuri village which is only a small distance from Totai." stated the blonde woman behind the desk.

"Yah right Baa-chan! Even if they are there we can kick their butts!" Naruto announced while fidgeting.

"NARUTO!"Sakura yelled, and a thump resounded as her fist met her team-mates head.

"Sakurraa-chan…that hurt" Naruto started to whine while rubbing his poor abused head.

*BAM* interrupted his complaining as the Hokage pounded her desk and said, "Both of you behave! And good luck."

"Hai Hokage-sa" started Kakashi in his lazy drawl before a soft *Hrrrmmmmm* interrupted him.

"Ah, kuso" Kakashi stated dryly looking at his kunai pouch with a slightly amused expression.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison as Kakashi disappeared with a *crack*.

"Naruto, what did you do!" echoed throughout Hokage tower.

**September 1 Fire Lord Palace 45 minutes before high noon**

"Some of the farmers are saying that the water used for irrigation is not going to be enough this year, especially with the increased demand for-" a stately dressed advisor was continuing on and on to the Fire Lord about some complaints that had to be addressed at the upcoming council meeting as he was walking down the hall.

Suddenly a soft thump caused him to stop and look around. The Fire Lord just blinked and a larger thump was heard and the wall beside him vanished in dust.

"Sparky! What's up with this damn waiting line to see you!" said a voice through the dust. As the dust cleared a short woman speared, dressed in what seemed to be peasant's clothes.

"Toph now is not the time" the Fire Lord pointed out not even the least bit shocked.

"Relax Sparky no one is gonna die if you say hello to little ole me" the girl threw back as she leaned up against what was left of the wall. The sound of frantic footsteps came within hearing distance and Toph's smirk grew.

As a guard burst around the corner he slid to a stopped and panted, "Sir I am so sorry I didn't realize she was an earth bender and I am so sorry". He was gasping trying to catch his breath and he opened his mouth again before the Fire Lord interrupted.

"It's fine, and Toph next time just show your pass" he said exasperated as he dismissed the guard with a wave of his hand.

"Na-uh Sparky, your security could use the testing." She announced as she grinned impishly.

"Of course it could," he said dryly as he started to walk again leaving the advisor behind blinking "but you-"*Hrrrrmmmm* the sound started as the woman began to catch up.

"Oh, Agni why n-"was the only sound Toph heard from the wide-eyed Fire Lord before he disappeared with a *crack*.

"MY LORD?" shouted out as the advisor turned the corner and saw the Fire Lord disappear.

"Sparky? Why the heck can't I sense you? Sparky?" Toph said frantically as she stomped her feet trying to find the vanished Zuko.


End file.
